1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible receptacles and more particularly pertains to a new collapsible storage basket for coupling to a seat back of a motor vehicle for holding items when erect and the seat is in a down position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of collapsible receptacles is known in the prior art. More specifically, collapsible receptacles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,519; U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,244; U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,257; U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,748; U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,549; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,885.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new collapsible storage basket. The inventive device includes opposite side panels and a pair of end panels extending between the side panels. Lower edges of each of the side and end panels are pivotally coupled to a rear surface of a back portion of a seat. The side and end panels are positionable between a deployed position and a retracted position. The panels are oriented generally perpendicular the rear surface of the back portion of the seat when the panels are in the deployed position. The panels are oriented generally parallel the rear surface of the back portion of the seat when the panels are in the deployed position.
In these respects, the collapsible storage basket according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling to a seat back of a motor vehicle.